The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed inventions, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Brassica rapa var. nipposinica is an important and valuable vegetable crop. Thus, a continuing goal of plant breeders is to develop stable, high yielding Brassica rapa var. nipposinica cultivars that are agronomically sound. The reasons for this goal are to maximize the amount of yield produced on the land used as well as to improve the plant agronomic qualities. To accomplish this goal, the Brassica rapa var. nipposinica breeder must select and develop Brassica rapa var. nipposinica plants that have the traits that result in superior cultivars.